


Valentine's Day

by jackycleo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycleo/pseuds/jackycleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An (mostly) average day in the life of two serial killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my dear friend Mira as a present for Valentine's Day and therefore involves some insider stuff only she understands but I'm sure you will enjoy reading this anyway ;)
> 
> Jim and Seb do not belong to me.

**Everyone says you bring out the worst of me,**  
the cover of the card says.  
Jim had bought it a few days ago, not thinking much about it – at least that's what he likes to think. He didn't even intend to give it to him (also what he likes to make himself believe) but when the 14th February comes, the card is inside a simple white envelope right next to Sebastian’s gun (He still hides the ammunition somewhere else since Jim had almost shot him a few months ago. Actually that had happened twice because basically there's nothing the sniper could successfully hide from his more-or-less-boyfriend. ) with his name written on it and Jim knows very well that it'll be in use today.

“Moran, we don't have all day, so would you please come down now?”, he shouts through the whole house, watching the clock on the wall with one eye. He knows that right in this moment Sebastian has the envelope in his hands, had opened it, read the cover of the card and is about to read the rest of it, too.  
“MORAN.”, he calls again, not giving Sebastian the chance to take a further look. Jim knows he had probably let out an annoyed sigh but he hears him coming down the stairs – without the card. Good boy.

During the day Jim's mood is worse than usually and Sebastian has to kill two guys from a mobile shop only because they were insisting that Jim would have to pay 49,95€ instead of 29,99€ monthly to keep his smart phone going. The third guy only loses a few fingers. (Sebastian leaves the cut off digits on the counter. He's sure a doctor will be able to reattach them and Jim doesn't need to know.)

Of course Jim finds out and once again Sebastian has to feel the barrel of his own gun against his jaw. Jim suggests to cut off some of Sebastian’s fingers to make up for his disobedience.  
Fortunately Sebastian knows how to prove his fingers useful and after Jim came for the second time, he's pretty sure his fingers will stay right where they belong. (Later Jim would complain about him being a cheater since he had used his mouth,too, and that was basically against the unwritten rules – well, actually they /were/ written but only in Jim's head which meant they could change any time anyway. They both didn't play fair, that was part of the game.)

Jim is cheered up for about twenty minutes, then he remembers he hates the Valentine's Day and Sebastian is sent out to kill two more people.  
The first one is easy: One shot. One dead man.  
The second one is a woman and has a hell of a lot bodyguards. One of them gives Sebastian’s a black eye, another two almost manage to break him a rib but he gets away with his chest, stomach and arms covered in bruises and smaller cuts, five unnecessary murders and of course a successfully completed mission. He knows Jim will be way too amused about this.

When Sebastian finally gets to read the card, it's in the middle of the night and Jim had finally fallen asleep or more like had finally /passed out/. Sebastian isn't sure if he would have been able to do him another time tonight (three times a day (well, five times, counting the first two at work in) are what even a well-trained Colonel would consider as /slightly/ stressful).  
Jim lies next to him, calm, breathing steady. He hadn't taken any pills for almost half a year.  
When Sebastian reaches for the card and opens it, he sees that there's something printed on the inside,too:  
 **like that's a bad thing.**

**Author's Note:**

> This card actually exists - it's a poem from asofterworld.com and was sold as card,too, but I don't know if they still sell them or if it was a Valentine's Day special :/
> 
> If you want you can contact me here or on tumblr (jackycleo.tumblr.com) :)!


End file.
